simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Metudela
History The Hanada empire 1809-2809 Leaving Vibressa with friends, family, and a dream 1809 The Empire of Metudela was formed by Katsoui Hanada The first Daimyo to leave Vibressa to live in peace leading a country with his clan and live in peace and prosperity. Katsoui Hanada had a dream to live in and lead a country with no war, desiese, poverty, or disaster. Where everyone was equal and lived happy prosperous lives under the Hanada Empire. His dream lasted for years from when he left with his clan and their vassals the Nagasige Ninja Clan who secretly protected his clan for 500 years and the Mitsunadi Warrior Clan who defended their land in Vibressa alongside their masters for 300 years. The Hanada Empire created by Katsoui in Metudela lasted for 1000 years from it's founding in 1809 to it's fall in 2809 on the exact aniversary of it's founding. Katsoui founded The Shogunate with his wife Li-ying Hanada, their son and the clan's greatest warrior Kagyagati Hanada along with his wife Mitsouri Tuson, his Daughter Lo-Shin Hanada along with her husband Lu-ling Kanadea, and his son's infant son Katsoui Hanada II. The rise of the first Metudela empire 1809-1829 The five-thousand strong Hanada clan, four-hundred strong Nagasige clan, one-thousand strong Mitsunadi clan, and the seven thousand other Vibressa warriors, monks, ninjas, citizens, shinobi, and slaves left Vibressa from the city now called Stadiz Throtmanni and headed West with the sun where at the border with Nosugiagi and Vibressa crossed through the massive gates that led to Nosugiagi. The Hanada clan and their followers marched for seven days and nights until they arrived at the capital of Nosugiagi marched inside and drew their weapons and attacked the city and conqured a country in less then a day. The Hanada clan and their followers were thirteen-thousand four-hundred strong of which nine hundred were children and two-thousand five-hundred were woman leaving ten thousand men to fight against Nosugiagi's capital. Out of the ten-thousand attackers only 98 died which in their name a monument was built to honor their sacrifice. Katsoui renamed the city Daimyos Grove and the country became Metudela. Emperor Katsoui enacted many polocies that brought schollars, immigrants, soldiers, and all other types of people to visit the new prosperous country and see it's wonders without the fear of criminals and crime Kagyagati was named Shogun in 1812. The country flourished and had peace for twenty years. Assassinated by a Vibressa ninja Katsoui's life ended at the age of 68 and his country mourned for seven days and seven nights in memeory of the trek their great leader and his followers made to come to them. In the mean time an enraged Kagyagati began training an army to attack Vibressa and silence them forever. War with Vibressa - part one 1829-1835 His father dead at 68 and now a leader at 41 Emperor-Shogun Kagyagati was prepared for a war of revenge and named his 20 year old son heir to the Empire and took his army of three million men from a country of 9 million and marched for Vibressa and following them were the three hundred men sent by the Nagasige clan and the eight hundred sent by the Mitsunadi clan to reinforce the Hanada Imperial-Shogunate army. By the time they reached Vibressa four thousand ronin or mercanaries joined the army giving it a total of three million five thousand one hundred men to attack the Vibressa army of four million. Emperor Go-Sai Morai of Vibressa feared Metudela's growning popularity and feared his people would revot and join Metudela so he sent Kamusai Tu-sana to assassinate Emperor Katsoui Hanada thus envoking the rage of the Metudela Dragon, Shogun Kagyagati the new Emperor and an army of enraged ninja, samurai, spearmen, calvary, and men with the new weapon known as guns. Vibressa Shogun Matsuhidai Nagasa took the Vibressa army of four million and marched to meet Kagyagati at the border with orders to crush them and continue marching to bring Metudela to it's knee's. When the two armies met at the Vibressa-Metudela border Kagyagati set up a four line defense with gunman at the front to eliminate as many Vibressians as they could, spearmen behind the gunman to move up and take the brunt of the rest of the charge and kill as many cavalry men as they could, then the samurai to charge and replacethe spearmen and slaughter as many Vibressians as possible. At the last line stood the cavalry with their Emperor at the head to charge and cut down the reast of the attacking troops. The ninja did not take direct action in the battle but all three hundred of them circled around and snuck into Nagasa's camp and attacked slaughtering everyone that waited there protecting Nagasa and Nagasa himself without alerting the rest of the Vibressa army, they then sounded the Vibressian retreat horn and hid. When the Vibressian army began retreating after the horn was blew the Metudela army in a bloddy rage grabbed their weapons and gave chase with cavalry at the front with the emperor. The hidden ninja's sprang up and killed the remaining officers in the Vibressian army and every last soldier in the Metudela army attack every Vibressian with the goal of slaughtering them all. Of four milllion men only five hundred thousand survived because the highest ranking soldier left alive ordered all but those dircetly attacking the Metudela army to attack the ninja's to make a path out the Vibressians carved a bloody path down the middle of the ninja causing them to retreat opening up a path for last GASHIRA left Fu-sun Mendaso and the rest of the Vibressian army. Of three million five thousand one hundred only one thousand men died on the Metudela side of the conflict and the Battle of Saigosa was credited as a Decisive victory. The next six years of the campaign were small skirmishes between the Imperial Hanada army that was divided along the border of Vibressa with Shogun Mendaso and the men from Saigosa and two hundred thousand new recruits wich after every skirmish at least five hundred had to be replaced. War with Vibressa - part two 1835-1840 With both Emperor-Shogun Kagyagati Hanada and Emperor Go-Sai Morai growing impatient and tired of war they both began devising a way to end the war with the death of each other being the goal. Morai knowing his small army could not defend his vast land had it all pulled back to surround the capital and secure it so not even a mouse could enter. Hanada knowing in a single push against a heavily defended castle even with his vast numbers would loose due to not being able to enter, and not having the supplies to starve Morai out had to come up with a plan. Hanada had his army surround the castle and pelt it with gunfire and arrows all over while concintrating mostly on the left side closest to the citidel. when their numbers were to thin to control the left, right, rear, and front the Morai army abandoned the right to rescure the left near the castle and used the streets to cut off the right half of the city from the citidel which coincided with the Hanada plan. Dressed like commoners the remaining one hundred fifty ninja's infiltrated the town and moved into the abandoned houses and signled the Imperial army. The next day when Emperor Morai woke the Hanada army was gone and he sent scouts to every village and city with two objectives, first to see if anyone saw the Hanada army wich all reaplied they left the country, and second recruit all able bodied men into a new army. For five years the ninja's lived normal lives always in contact with each other and always looking for ways into the citidel when they found one. Morai was looking for a ninja to guard his son so the ninja's sent their best, brightest, and strongest member to apply and after many trials he was accecpted. and spent the last year protecting the next Vibressa Emperor from foriegn powers. The last night of the last year the Hanada army returned and the prince and Shogun Mendosa took place at the head of the new five million strong army to face the seven million strong Imperial Hanada army and that night Hanzo Sanada struck. Hanzo entered the throne room and told the Emperor his son sent him to protect him should the Handa army breach their line and just then Kamusai showed himself and they both took their places at Morai's sides. The other ninja's had infiltrated the castle and were removing guards along a single ecscape path for Hanzo. One ninja ran in with his blades drawn to face Kamusai and Hanzo struck slitting the emperor's throat and helping the other ninja kill Kamusai then all at once in their ninjitsu clothing the ninja ran past the army with Kamusai's head and dropped it in front of the Morai army and the entire Handa army and the ninja's left to return home for the final time. Millennium empire 1840-2809 For the rest of the mellenium the Hanada family ruled with the tradition of the the Eldest male child becoming their heir to the empire, the second male becoming Shogun, and the youngest male retiring to monkhood, and all females marrying into the 300 families that followed the Hanada's to Metudela. There was only one other war in the Hanada Empire's history and that was the war of secession. A second son wished to retire to monkhood, the youngest wanted to be emperor and the eldest wished to be shogun but a fourth male instead of a daughter was born making him the new youngest and he upon coming of age wished to me a warrior monk emperor and hold the office of Shogun. But in Metudela law no monk may participate in battle barring him from Shogun if he becomes a monk, or hold office preventing him from being emperor. So in the year 2800 the four brothers the eldest Kagyaka Hanada, the second child Katsouri-ati, the third child Mu-Su-Fung, and the youngest Jidda-my all died and ended the thousand year reign of the Hanada Clan of Vibressa over Metudela. War of seccession Kagyaka on his way to a festival to the Metudela god Mu-Sy was killed by his brother Mu-Su-Fung to solidify his claim to being Emperor. Mu-Su-Fung led a rebellion in the eastern half of the empire controling the military stationed there and recruiting more forces to increase it's size. Katsouri-ati began his trek to a temple outside Daimyos Grove dedicated to Mu-Sy the god of Grain to be a monk but when attacked by Jidda-my retreated to the city and gathered an army giving him control of the center, north, and west of the empire. Jidda-my began training monks in many different styles of combat eventually they created their own know as Su-Tu-Kai he used them and gathered an army of soldiers and took control of the Southern half of the empire. The three living brothers used the armies to secure their territory and efectivly split the empire in three with the winner becoming Emperor no matter what. After many skirmashes against each other all three armies met in Kujoji and the three brothers were set to duel with the winner taking the throne. But a Samurai by the name of Kat-Sumy betrayed them and took control of all three armies and killed all three brothers and started the Mui-Tai Empire. The Mu-Tai empire 2809-3000 Rise of the second Metudela empire 2809-2811 Kat-Sumy Mu-Tai betrayed the last four Hanada brothers and ended the Hanada bloodline and with the unified three armies took control of Metudela and enstated his family as the reiging Emperor, Empress, and Shogun. Emperor Kat-Sumy Mu-Tai, Empress, Mu-Ying Mu-Tai, and their son Shogun Katkagati Mu-Tai put down all rebellions that rose up and ruled with an Iron fist. Everything the Hanada Empire built and created the Mu-Tai Empire destroyed it every mention of the Hanada Empire was stricken from record books, any paintings depicting them burned, and any one that mentioned them forced to commit Seppeku. The Hanada clan was forgotten by the next generations that followed and only one family carried the last copy of the Hanada history protecting it forever the merged Nagasige and Mitsunadi known as the Mitsunagsige Clan. The Mitsunagsige clan carried their own coppies of the history books the Mu-Tai clan destroyed and would protect it with their lives for the next hundred and eighty one years that the Mu-Tai Empire ruled. Age of the Warrior Monks 2811-2850 With an army of monks trained in many styles of combat Kat-Sumy disbanded all but the monks and then began recruitment of a massive army of warrior monks. Kat-Sumy still kept the Samurai as his royal guards but for every samurai there was 500 warrior monks armed with every weapon a samurai could use but they could use it for many things the Samurai couldn't. The traditional Metudela army was abolished and Warrior monks regined supreme in the military for many years they were used to put down the revolts and uprisings that stirred and to keep the Vibressians at bay. Vibressa since their defeat over a thousand years ago had peace with the Metudelians and never seeked war with them but after the coup they were at the borders ready to fight to give Metudela to the people. While the monks were fast and powerful and vast in numbers, attrition and constant conflict wore them down. The Vibressians adopted a new tactic, they would position Archers and musketmen in front of the monks with Katana samurai guarding them and send troops onto the flanks in secret and then once the Monks were between them and the battle line forces all three side would charge and kill them all so none could reveal their strategy. Age of the Peasent army 2850-3000 With the warrior monks gone and no more wishing to join the military they returned to seclusion but continued to practice combat in self defense. An emperor with no army Kat-Sumy conscripted three million men from the peasentry, gave them bow, sword, and spear as basic equipment and send the un-trained, diverse fighting force too his borders to protect the empire. Even though they were not used to military life and were not trained in combat the Peasent army proved valuable, with all three weapons of a samurai they were able to perform all tasks even though poorly their sheer numbers and diversity gave them victory, and for one hundred and fifty years they guarded Metudela from Vibressa and other outside forces. Over the one hundred and fifty years they began to recive training and grew stronger and stronger and could crush armies twice their size with little effort or losses. Samurai uprising 3000-3050 The samurai tired of being thrown to the side and simply passing on the skills and knowledge of the samurai way of life to their children and grandchildren rose up. One man Kagyo Sutakie put so much dedication into learning the three samurai masteries that he became master swordsman, spearman, and bowman by the age of 35 and with allies in the Peasent army now known as the Metudela Black Army, in the Monk temples, and in the samurai ranks began a large rebellion against the Mu-Tai empire that has commited atrocities for one hundred and ninety one years against the people of Metudela. The Metudela Black Army was torn asunder with 67% joining the rebels, the monks were divided between remaining peaceful and joining the rebels which 30% of them did, and the Samurai knew their duty and all joined the Sutakie rebellion. Emperor Kas-My Mu-Tai knew that his army was now too small to control the entire country took the last 3 million of his men and retreated to Daimyos Groves to defend it and himself from the massive 9 million strong Sutakie rebellion. Sutakie went around Metudela giving food and water to the people so that they may survive and called the Vibressian army to assist him in taking Metudela. End of the Rebellion and the Great Quake 3050-3109 The Sutakie-Vibressa army marched on Daimyos Grove and after months of fighting broke through to the second wall which would take them 3 months to breach. The third and final wall before the Citidel was the strongest of the three and would take over 8 months to breach but eventually the combined army did it and marched on the citidel to claim Metudela for the Sutakie rebellion. The armies stormed the citidel killing anyone that sought to defend the emperor and when they got to the the throne room Sutakie and Mu-Tai would fight one on one and Sutakie would come out on top. With the war over Vibressa and Metudela signed a alliance that would last all the way through the Great Quake and continue to this very day. The year 3098 a massive Earthquake the likes that none have ever seen struck the two empires of Metudela and Vibressa and destroy both empires. The empires were brought to their knees by the quake and the resources they each needed to survive the other one had but instead of fighting for what they needed they co-operated and helped each other and in the end it saved them both. In the Year 3109 both empires recovered and their relationship was stronger then ever and they were going to continue rebuilding side by side.